Forbidden
by xtrippyx3x3
Summary: When they meet on a plane will something be planted? But what about siblings? Friends? Exes? and even rumors? When something is so forbidden isn't it so much more fun to tempt it anyways or will everyone be bit by the Viper? Orton, Ziggler, Kelly Kelly(OC based), Adam (edge), Cena, Mickie, Phil, AJ, Beth, Bryan, and more. ** I OWN NOTHING. M for future chapters**


"It's funny. You're a travel agent scared of flying." he smoothly said to her. Emily tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away blushing with a smile. He was adorable. _Cute_ even. Baby blue eyes and a very sexy smile. "I saw you last night at the hotel and had to ask who you were."

Emily flicked her blue eyes up at hear this and felt her face grow even warmer. "Oh."

"I pry sound creepy as hell now." He said and began to explain himself.

"No. Stop its fine. "She laughed." I'm Emily Nemeth." Emily introduced herself.

"Adam, Adam Copeland."

* * *

"Stay away from him Emily. He'll ruin you." Nick warned his little sister while he pulled on his hot pink shirt. Getting ready for the ring.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Emily said back. Nick glanced over his shoulder and gave her the 'I mean it.' look. She sighed. "Fine but I am going to look." she said.

"Em you are going to drive me crazy. I don't even understand why Vince wanted you here. What place does a travel agent have here?" he said smirking knowing that his sister would get all upset over this.

"You travel_ all_ over fuckhead. Vince needs help plus he said I might be diva material." she shot back standing up. Sneaking up behind him she punched him in the upper shoulder before backing out of his reach when he spun to grab her.

"You are a pain. But you may actually have a chance in the ring." he said smiling. "Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"If you could show me where Vince is I will." Emily said crossing her arms.

"Come along squirt." he smiled.

* * *

"Adam you're due in the gorilla in an hour." Phil said walking into the locker room. Setting his bag down in his cubby hole he sat down on the nearby bench.

"Thanks. What's going on with you tonight?" Adam asked turning down his music on his Ipod so he could hear his friend. All the while doing wall sits as part of his warm up routine.

"Avoiding Beth." Phil replied beginning to lace up his boots. Choosing his red ones for a change. "And doing this_ obnoxious_ story line with April and Bryan." Phil was sick of being fallowed around by his ex Beth now. It had been three weeks and she hadn't given up on them. Phil on the other hand has and is close to being read to move on.

"Ah." Adam said. "So can I ask you something?" he said. Phil turned and nodded. "What would you do if you like this girl who you met on a plane and you can't get her out of your head?"

Phil thought a moment. "Well do you have her name?" he asked and Adam nodded. "Call her. This isn't brain surgery exactly Man." Phil smirked. Adam shrugged and nodded with a smile. Emily was just so perfect and he would do exactly what Phil had suggested.

"Well yeah I know that. I just don't know what I want to say." Adam explained. Phil made an 'O' with his lips and began taping up his wrists. "Yeah."

"Hey boys!" Mickie said walking in and taking a seat next to Adam.

"You do know this is the Men's locker room and you can get in_ huge_ trouble for being in here? Right?" Phil said flatly. Not even looking up from his wrists. He wasn't _exactly_ James's biggest fan. Everyone knew that, even Mickie but she also thought he was just joking around. If it was _any other_ diva he wouldn't have been such an ass about them walking into their locker room.

"Oh Phil you are just so funny." she reached over and shoved his shoulder. He glanced at his shoulder then her and back to his shoulder.

"I'm going to leave until bouncy bimb-" he caught himself before he insulted Adam's, playmate. Copeland gave him the 'smooth move' look. "leaves the premises." Phil finished and got up after biting the tape and breaking it. Patting it down he put the roll back in his bag. Before leaving the room with his phone to take the time and call home.

* * *

"Now introducing the newest WWE Diva. Kelly Kelly!" Emily thought her stage name was more than stupid but she wasn't going complain. Stepping out she threw her arms up and walked down the ramp.

Randy Orton on the other hand took a double take while he stood backstage with Melina and Maria. Both girls were busy trying to get his attention but he was more concerned with miss Nemeth. It was her. She was here. Why? Standing up he headed for the ring.

* * *

Adam himself couldn't believe it. "That's her." he said to Phil who had returned upon Mickie's disappearance.

"You have to be kidding me. Do you know what _you're_ getting into there?" Phil asked. Adam shrugged and shook his head, as well as furrowed his brows. Phil smirked and stood up.

"That's _Viper boy's_ ex, and Dolf's sister." he said pointing at the TV. "So_ YOU_ need to back off or else you are asking for it." he now pointed at Adam. Adam wasn't scared of Orton though. That was the least of his worries.

"Now I know you are pry wondering a lot about me and I promise you will find everything out that you need to know." Emily went on and on about how great it was to be here. Just getting ready to announce her opponent and how honored she was to be battling her she was cut off.

"Kelly Kelly Kelly." Randy said keeping her ring name. Standing at the top of the ramp in a black shirt and his ring gear she almost fainted. There was no way he was here, well she knew he worked in the wwe but not RAW. No way. "It's nice to see you," he paused." welcome." he said and dropped the mic. Smirking he stepped out of the way and out came Maryse. Music and all as well as with Ted Dibiase Jr.

Randy continued to stay up at the top of the ramp. Simply watching. Emily turned her attention to Maryse who now was in the ring. Ted had rolled out after helping her inside and stood in her corner.

"Ready?" the ref asked each girl.

* * *

Adam couldn't believe it. The girl Randy had walked around with a few years ago was now here. She was now in the ring battling with the french whore. Okay that was harsh to say John would admit but it was still true. Emily wasn't as he remembered either.

John remembered a snotty grumpy girl but from their talk on the plane...he wasn't convinced. Okay he could see how she may be related to Dolf but how could someone like Emily. Someone with such a happy bubbly personality could ever be with someone like Randy. Like Orton. Adam scrunched up his nose and focused on lacing up his shoes. He was due out there when Emily and Maryse was done.

"Don't go before you're supposed to." Phil knew what his friend was up to. Adam never rushed to get ready when there was at least twenty minutes until he went out. Considering he had this ridiculous crush on Randy's ex he was only asking to get hit.

"I just want to get something to eat." Adam said. Phil saw the plea in his eyes. Deciding that if his friend really wanted to get his ass kicked then so be it. He'd be there to tell Adam he told him so and see John roll his eyes.

Phil sighed and Adam took his chance. Ducking out of the room and rushing to the gorilla. He got there just in time too. Emily was walking into the catering area. Grabbed a bottle of ice water and downed a large gulp. He had to take a moment to admire her before he walked over and grabbed his own water.

"So you're new here?" he asked her. Not looking at Emily. Waiting to see if she'd recognize him on her own.

"Yeah." Emily was eyeing various veggies. Not paying attention to the voice that was talking with her being that she was more concerned with food.

"Emily." She turned to her brother catching a glimpse of John.

"Oh Nick." Then glanced at Cena. "Adam? Hi!" she said to him.

"Hey." he chuckled and glanced to Nick. Nick gave him a warning look and crossed his arms. He was now annoyed. Earlier he knew Em would be star struck but he knew Adam better than her. He knew how Copeland was and who he had been involved with. He wasn't convinced this man was worth anything for his baby sister.

" Would you excuse me and my sister?" Nick said starting to lead Emily away. Emily resisted though and turned away from Nick and slipping out of his hand giving pressure on her back.

"I'll see you back at the locker room okay?" she said.

"Emily."

"Don't start." she held up her hand.

"Maybe you_ should_ go." Adam said justting into the conversation. He didn't want to cause problems plus he saw Mickie coming his way already and if he was going to have control he didn't want him to be seen with Emily by Mickie.

Confused Emily nodded slowly and walked off toward her brother's locker room. She thought he was such a nice guy but now he was shooing her off._ What the fuck?_

"Copeland. I have no problems with you Dude._ Stay away _from my sister though. Okay?" Nick said before fallowing her and walking quickly to catch up with Emily.

* * *

Randy watched from off to the side until Nick had walked off. Walking up to Adam he looked him straight in the eye. "I reccomend you do as Nick says. Cause if he doesn't hurt you I surely will." Randy said quietly so no one close by could hear him clearly. Adam wasn't phased by Orton. Most people were but he had his own opinion on the current title holder. "Emily is mine." Randy growled.

"Randy," Adam paused and smirked. "Last I knew Emily is her own person and she didn't look to enjoy you being out there earlier. So until I hear from Emily that she doesn't want me around you can just slither off." he swallowed. "Why don't you worry about that gold you hold before someone takes it because you're distracted." Adam smiled and nodded before he walked off toward his own locker room to finish up before his promo and fight with Orton later on. Not to mention he had to deal with Phil telling him he should have stayed away and he was just playing with fire.

* * *

A/N okay I ry shouldnt be starting this but I hope you enjoy. More to come soon. Review for the next Chappy.


End file.
